criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiver Me Timbers
Shiver Me Timbers is an case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of the season. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Cascade Cove district of Aurelia. Plot Following the robbery of the map to locate the king’s lost treasure located in the mythical Azaria Triangle, Lydia with the player ran to search for the pirate crews by the coast. Just as they were about to board a rowboat to get aboard The Black Mercy, they heard a cannon blast and ran for cover. However someone wasn’t lucky as the duo soon came out of their hiding spot and discovered buccaneer Yvonne Malstaire blown to pieces. Dominic was able to confirm that Yvonne was blown up by a cannonball blasted from her own ship. They then suspected pirate captain Ricky Harris, bar owner David Carraway and scuba diver Megan Hearst following Yvonne’s death. Soon, the detectives discovered from the news that the Azaria Triangle had been found. Lydia and the player then sailed out to the mysterious island where they found out that socialite Penelope Wilson had paid Yvonne to take her to the Triangle so she could see it for herself. Later they found the cannon hidden away on Yvonne’s ship as well cafe owner Adelaisa Grimaldi before Ricky told the detectives to scram off as he would find the treasure before they did. Soon despite Ricky's interventions into the investigation, the killer was unraveled as socialite Penelope Wilson. The popular socialite soon confessed to killing Yvonne but stated that the pirate turned her back on her years ago. Penelope admitted that she was the child that Yvonne and Ricky had put up for adoption almost twenty years ago. Penelope confessed that she searched tirelessly to find out who her real parents were and upon meeting Yvonne and explaining that she was her daughter, Yvonne rejected her and told her that she wanted nothing but the king’s treasure. Feeling hurt and rejected, Penelope fired a cannonball at her estranged mother, killing her instantly. Penelope, who got angrier and angrier, confessed that she also had planned to kill Ricky as well for the ultimate payback. But since she was caught, she was handed a lifetime sentence by Judge Rodriguez for the murder. After the trial, Lydia and the player tracked down the lost map and then traveled to the Triangle, where they found the chest filled to the brim with pirate treasure. However, when Ricky and his crew came to forcefully take the treasure from them, Lydia shot Ricky in the arm twice and told him to retreat. With success the team took the treasure back, where they gave it to Cascade Cove’s museum in honor of Yvonne’s memory. Meanwhile Silvano and the player helped Adelaisa with looking into a disappearance. They went to the shore where they found a train ticket to Utopian Peaks, where Cal also noted several disappearances in the region. As the team knew that their lab chief Thomas Wilford grew up there, they went to see Thomas, who explained that he worked for one of the tech companies in the technological home of Aurelia before coming to the ALEA. Seeing that the disappearances could be connected to a scheme, the team headed to Utopian Peaks. Summary Victim *'Yvonne Malstaire' (found blown into pieces by a cannonball) Murder Weapon *'Cannonball' Killer *'Penelope Wilson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect knows navigation *The suspect has high blood pressure Appearance *The suspect wears brown silk Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect knows navigation *The suspect has high blood pressure Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect knows navigation Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears brown silk Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect knows navigation *The suspect has high blood pressure Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears brown silk Profile *The suspect eats king crab *The suspect knows navigation *The suspect has high blood pressure Appearance *The suspect has black hair Killer's Profile *The killer eats king crab. *The killer knows navigation. *The killer has high blood pressure. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears brown silk. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cascade Cove Shores. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloodied Cannonball, Cutlass) *Examine Cutlass. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Ricky Harris) *Confront Ricky about his rival, Yvonne's brutal murder. (New Crime Scene: The Black Mercy) *Investigate The Black Mercy. (Clues: Locked Trunk, Smashed Device) *Examine Locked Trunk. (Result: Trunk's Contents) *Examine Trunk's Contents. (Result: Coaster; New Suspect: David Carraway) *Ask David if he knew Yvonne. *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Flip Phone) *Analyze Flip Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Megan Hearst) *Confront Megan about being aboard The Black Mercy. *Examine Bloodied Cannonball. (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message. (10:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Cannonball; Attribute: The killer knows navigation) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats king crab) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mysterious Island. (Clues: Purse, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Purse. (Result: Set of Keys Keychain) *Examine Keychain. (Result: Keychain Owner; New Suspect: Penelope Wilson) *Interrogate Penelope about being inside the Azaria Triangle. (Attribute: Penelope eats king crab and knows navigation) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Urn) *Confront Megan about threatening Yvonne with death. (Attribute: Megan eats king crab and knows navigation) *New Crime Scene: Black Mercy Deck. *Investigate Black Mercy Deck. (Clues: Cannon, Yvonne's Bag, Wooden Box) *Examine Cannon. (Result: Unknown Flakes) *Analyze Unknown Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has high blood pressure) *Examine Yvonne's Bag. (Result: Old Photo) *Ask Ricky about the photo of him and Yvonne. (Attribute: Ricky eats king crab and knows navigation) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Scarf; New Suspect: Adelaisa Grimaldi) *Confront Adelaisa about being aboard the Black Mercy. (Attribute: Adelaisa eats king crab) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Beach Shores. (Clues: Broken Board, Locked Phone, Torn Object) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Drinks Board) *Interrogate David about dedicating drinks to Yvonne. (Attribute: David has high blood pressure and eats king crab, Ricky has high blood pressure) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Penelope's Phone) *Analyze Penelope's Phone. (10:00:00; Result: Suspicious Research) *Confront Penelope about her research on the victim. (Attribute: Penelope has high blood pressure) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Defaced Photo) *Examine Defaced Photo. (Result: Angry Writing) *Speak to Adelaisa about defacing a photo of the victim's late brother. (Attribute: Adelaisa has high blood pressure and knows navigation) *Investigate Cave Entrance. (Clues: Seaweed, Chest) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Extinguished Torch) *Analyze Extinguished Torch. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Chest. (Result: Tricorn Hat) *Analyze Tricorn Hat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears brown silk) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (6/6). (No stars) No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (6/6) *Investigate The Black Mercy. (Clue: Wine Crate) *Examine Wine Crate. (Result: Stolen Map) *Investigate Mysterious Island. (Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Treasure Chest) *Confront Ricky and his group of pirates. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Adelaisa needs. (Reward: Pirate Tricorn Hat) *Investigate Cascade Cove Shores. (Clue: Sand Pile) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Faded Ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Train Ticket) *Analyze Train Ticket. (08:00:00) *Speak to Thomas about Utopian Peaks. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an exclamation of surprise that originated from sailors, and originally meant to destroy one’s ship. Navigation Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cascade Cove